prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PLLfan
Hi all. I'm a big fan of Pretty Little Liars and enjoy keeping the wiki accurate and organized. I can't wait 'til this hiatus is over! PLLfan 13:34, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hi PLLfan, welcome to Pretty Little Liars Wiki! Thank you for editing and Contributing to the User:PLLfan page. We are happy to have you here in our community. Hope you stay active and make more Improvements. There is much to do around the wiki. :*One of the fun things is posting your own Blogs :*Voting is fun so why not give one for your Favorite Characters :*You can also visit the pages to see what has been going around the wiki. :*You can also meet the community and have discussions on our Forum :*Lastly you can start editing more pages. For starters try the list for a full view of newly made pages fresh for you to edit. If you need any help then please visit one of the following. :*'Questions about how? what? and where?' you can ask help in the . you can also leave a message on my talk page. :*'Need help on something?' you can visit . You can also find a full list of help pages in . Need any more help then please just leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- D-Master94 (Talk) 18:24, 4 August 2011 Don't forget to sign your post with your signature using the following code ~~~~ so we would know who posted. Thank you and Have fun Editing. Pilot I unlocked the page for you. Re: I only added the picture because I want more badges. :p And about Jenna, I'll remove it. -D-Master94 Quotation Marks Hey, I just want to bring to your attention the fact that there are quotation marks on every supporting and main quote in the episode and character pages. You can't change a few pages and thereby make the format inconsistent with the other pages. Unless you wan't to change them all, but I don't see how that would be helpful. Nickimiz 08:44, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Quotations I don't think there's a point, but if you're that dedicated, far be it for me to stop you. You might also want to mention it on the forum first, so that in the future, users will know to consistently use this format. Happy Editing. Nickimiz 18:00, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Removing Categories Good question; it actually changed when we switched over to the new (and better) editting system. You should see a list of categories when you hit edit and go to the edit page. When you scroll over each category, you should see a trash can icon next to the category name...that should do it. (It used to be that you just click the "x" on the category box.) Best, Nickimiz 23:52, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: I don't know, I always use < br >. -D-Master94 Re: Clue Weapons Yeah, I rewatched it. the knife isn't even like a kitchen knife. its an old school knife with a sheath. the details have also been in the synopsis section. creepy, huh? i mentioned in the notes section of "blind dates" that i think that the revolver she places near ian is the missing clue piece - the "real" murder weapon.